


Video Games and Sex

by goodlookin



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, proud to be adding so much dianetti to the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlookin/pseuds/goodlookin
Summary: Rosa has a new game and Gina feels neglected.





	Video Games and Sex

Gina kicked the door shut behind her, arms full of groceries. She channeled her best Ricky Ricardo impression. “Lucy, I’m home!” 

“Living room!” 

She stepped around the corner to see Rosa lying on the floor on her belly. “You haven’t moved.”

“Your point?” Rosa quipped, not taking her eyes of the screen. 

Gina followed her gaze, watching her character ride his horse across the wild west. “Baby, you haven’t moved. Have you eaten anything?”

She removed one hand from the controller to lift up a bag of Doritos. “I got up for water at some point.”

Gina kicked off her shoes and plopped down next to her. “My day was good, in case you were wondering.”

Rosa sighed and paused the game. She sat up to face her and took her face in her hands. “I’m sorry.” She kissed her. “Hi. How are you? Did anything exciting happen today?” 

Gina melted. “Not really. I think Amy might be pregnant.”

Rosa snorted. “What makes you think that?”

“She’s actually quit smoking. I check her secret stash to see how many she’s going through and there’s been an empty pack there for a month now.”

“That seems like a jump, dude.”

Gina smirked. “Just wait. I’m never wrong.”

Rosa kissed her again and picked up the controller. “You right.”

“I’m going to order Thai, you good with that?” Gina asked, jumping up. 

“Mhm.”

 

* * *

 

Gina checked on her throughout the evening, finally going to bed without her. Rosa usually became a shut in when a new video game came out but she wanted to cuddle someone. 

Gina had woken up to pee and realized her girlfriend was still not in bed. 

“Rosa, it’s 1:30 in the morning.” 

Rosa had headphones on. She had stripped down to her usual boxers she wore as pajamas. Thankfully, she didn’t wear any top to bed.

Gina just leaned against the wall, drinking in her figure lit only by the flashing tv screen. Gina quietly padded across the floor and slid down next to her. Rosa finally noticed her and shrugged off the headphones so they hung around her neck. 

“Hey baby.”

“I feel neglected,” Gina pouted. 

Rosa chuckled, her voice tired and husky. She responded with her eyes still glued to the screen. “I know - I’m sorry. You know how I get.”

Gina watched her play for a few minutes, but kept glancing over at her. “Are you coming to bed?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you listening to me?”

“Yeah.”

Gina rolled her eyes, becoming genuinely annoyed. She moved in so she was leaning on her bare shoulder. 

“Eyes up, Linetti.”

Gina sputtered. “How dare you. You’re the one who dares to walk around the apartment naked.”

Rosa was too distracted again to respond.

Gina slid her arm around Rosa. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m supporting my girlfriend while she plays red dead bedhead.”

“You know that’s not what it’s called.”

Gina didn’t answer and instead gently ran her thumb up and down Rosa’s breast. 

“Baby-”

“Uh uh. If you’re going to ignore me you will take your punishment.” Gina watched her nipples harden. “I love the new jewelry.”

Rosa's face went red as Gina took one nipple between her pointer and thumb and toyed with it. 

“I have another game you can play.” 

“Why do you only speak in cheesy porno lines?” 

“Hey, I speak what I know.”

Rosa couldn’t think of a quip so she let Gina have her way as she continued to play, understanding this new game now. 

Gina sat up in a way that she could kiss her neck without blocking the screen and began her work. Rosa whimpered as she tried to focus on the task at hand. 

It took a torturously long time but after Gina created three hickeys (though below where the collar of a shirt would be - she wasn't an animal) she couldn't wait any longer. She slipped one hand down the front of Rosa's boxer shorts to find her even more wet than she had expected. 

This warranted a throaty moan from Rosa. She almost dropped the controller but Gina reminded her to keep playing. 

Gina's fingers danced everywhere but where Rosa wanted. 

“Come on, Gina, I know I've been distracted but this isn't fair.”

Gina responded by suddenly making perfect circles around her clit. Rosa's hips bucked. 

“Fuck!” 

Rosa watched Gina lick her fingers, mesmerized. Gina stuck them in her slightly open mouth. 

“Suck.”

Rosa sucked them clean and Gina lead her to sit up on the couch. She pulled the elastic from Rosa's hair and let the curls fall, using it to put up her own hair. She kneeled down in front of her, wasting no time pulling and throwing away the useless fabric. She hooked her arms around Rosa's thighs but paused to look up again. 

“See how long you can play your game while I eat you out,” she challenged. 

Rosa's eyes widened but she desperately nodded. 

Gina didn't even wait for her to pick up the controller. 

“Jesus, baby.”

Gina spelled out “you are mine” and her name over and over, though Rosa couldn't tell. She was actually quite impressed that Rosa had continued playing, but decided to up the ante. 

She wet her fingers again and slid in two. Rosa dropped the controller and groaned louder than the thin walls should've allowed. Gina was sure they were going to get looks from the neighbours tomorrow -  _ I guess it's today now _ \- but that didn't stop her. She crooked them just right till Rosa was barely on the couch anymore. She writhed and moaned, begging for a release. 

Gina rubbed her fingers against her G-spot and sucked her clit and that did it. Rosa yelled her name and soaked the couch cushion below her. 

After gently bringing her down, Gina kissed her and then stood up to kiss her on the forehead as well. “If I had known you were that pent up…” 

Rosa snorted and slumped back on the cushions, catching her breath. “Well. That was hot.” 

Gina was already stripping herself of her top. “Why don't you get the strap and get me back already?” 

Rosa's lips quirked and made a beeline for the bedroom. “Careful what you wish for, Linetti.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I'm just trying to add more Dianetti to this world - check out my other fics! You're all the best.


End file.
